


You're Just Too Good To Be True

by the2017oscars



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Auror! Gellert Grindelwald, Credence is their son and he goes by Aurelius, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluffier than an alpaca, His lineage is up to interpretation, Humor, M/M, Married Life, Mentions of Suicide, No War AU, bit of angst, like the FLUFFIEST FLUFF, oh to be gay wizard in 1940s london raising a child, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the2017oscars/pseuds/the2017oscars
Summary: The atmosphere in the air is lovely. Gentle saxophone plays from their 1940s radio and the magical pictures in their Wizarding Newspaper gleam with no despair. It’s quiet times in London. No war, no tragedy. It’s all lovely.And it’s fair to mention its Valentines Day. That’s why there were shimmering hearts decorated in the window of their flat. That’s why all the songs humming softly through the air are love songs. That’s why the sky is pink and Albus’ necklace must be gleaming and shimmering.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	You're Just Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a year, so I find it astonishing that I was able to write this all in one sitting. Obviously, it's my first Grindeldore fic but don't let that fool you. I felt like I've been writing them forever, now is when I actually type it all out.
> 
> Anywho, Albus and Gellert here are ginormously inspired by Jude Law and Mads Mikkelsen. It's a no war au, so obviously Gellert isn't evil but he is still grumpy German man.
> 
> Gellert's Patronus is a dragon and I explain why in the end notes, as well as the German translations. As a bilingual person, I did what was my only choice and used the forbidden Google Translate. I apologize to the country of Germany. 
> 
> Enjoy, and if you're reading this while you're in online school put your phone down and do your Chemistry.

Albus checked the label of a condiment he’s not sure he should be using. He’s never been the best cook (putting it lightly) but he’s tired of feeling useless. He’s well into his forties, how difficult could making pasta without magic be? 

His son, Aurelius, sits on the couch, trying to crochet a design of a Phoenix. Based on his aggression with his hands and his lips between his teeth, he’s doing it horribly. 

“Softly, darling.” Albus instructs, directed towards the teenage boy as he sprinkles something into the sauce. As he ducks to pick up an oven mitt from the ground, his gorgeous Phoenix Fawkes from where he was perched takes a seasoning of his own and shakes it into the sauce. He definitely saved it.

Immediately after the calling, Aurelius eases on the grip, listening to his father.

The atmosphere in the air is lovely. Gentle saxophone plays from their 1940s radio and the magical pictures in their Wizarding Newspaper gleam with no despair. It’s quiet times in London. No war, no tragedy. It’s all lovely.

And it’s fair to mention its Valentines Day. That’s why there were shimmering hearts decorated in the window of their flat. That’s why all the songs humming softly through the air are love songs. That’s why the sky is pink and Albus’ necklace must be gleaming and shimmering.

The necklace isn’t with him, of course. He never has it, which is okay. If he wanted it, he’d no problem grasping it, but he doesn’t need it. His husband and his son are all he needs to be reminded of his love-filled life.

Speaking of husbands. Gellert is not a fanatic of Muggle holidays. Albus teases him about it all the time. Albus thinks they’re cute. It’s nice to have special days to look forward to, it keeps things organized and optimistic. Gellert thinks they are meaningless and commercialized, which Albus cannot argue. But holidays give Albus and Gellert good excuses to be with each other and their son as a family with no interruptions. No work, no classes, just them.

Albus was making this dinner just for them. Not only him and Gellert, but their son too. He loved Aurelius with all his heart; he remembers the first time he laid his eyes on that poor boy in New York ten years ago. He was scared and distant. Albus still doesn’t know what exactly Aurelius has been through, but he knows he’s hurt. And he fought for the adoption (with help of some magic and his husband’s forging skills) and it was like he was his son all along. When Albus looks at Aurelius’ black eyes, he sees his sister. And Albus thanks the world for a second chance. 

Albus smiled to himself while he stirred as his red, wavy hair shone from the last portion of sunlight reflecting from the window. He gives Aurelius everything and puts him first. Gellert understands, as unsympathetic as he is, he feels for Ariana. He advocated for her freedom, not because she served as an example for his cause, but because she was exactly why Gellert wanted freedom. Freedom from hate and prejudice. Freedom to be who you are, freedom to exist. Albus and Gellert have to hide their relationship, and Gellert is never at ease because of it. Poor children have to suffer in a system just because of how they are born, like Aurelius. Gellert wants change, and Albus cannot agree more, but there are ways to go about that. 

Which is the reason Gellert isn’t pushing his cause with violence. He’s pushing it politically with speeches and writing, and his words and papers eventually granted him Head of Security in the British Ministry of Magic. So then, he makes sure things are how they should be at the very least. He cannot change laws, but at least he can keep Wizards and Witches safe. Especially people like them, or Ariana and Aurelius.

Albus is still teaching, of course. He’s teaching Transfiguration, it’s his first year. During the times of the war, he taught Defense Against The Dark Arts to have a sense that he was fulfilling his duties and keeping children safe. If he taught students to defend themselves, then it could help compensate for his failure as a caretaker and brother. 

Breaking his non magic streak, Albus wandlessly commands a rag on his way. It floats in the air, patting away sweat from his forehead as his hands are both occupied. What a life. 

Three distinguished knocks at the door, and Albus immediately knows who it is.

“Aurelius, your papa is here.” He calls, in return comes a giddy Chupacabra scattering in towards the door, excitedly clawing at it like a dog. Fawkes squeaks, just for effect, in the noisy flat.

Aurelius scoots up at the edge of the couch and turns around. “Alohomora” he says with a wave of his wand, successfully opening the door. 

Behind that door was tall and broad Gellert Grindelwald. Pitch black suitcase in hand, matching his coat, mirroring the brightness of his white blonde hair and mustache.

He steps into the home, Antonio jumping around his boots. Gellert bends over in his old age ‘huffing’, and takes the reptile into his hands. Antonio immediately licks all over the face of an unimpressed Grindelwald.

“Still needy,” Gellert side eyes from all the slobber on his sharp cheeks. Albus could hear Aurelius give out a faint chuckle as Gellert set the Chupacabra back on the ground, him running around finding his toys.

Gellert turns to find his shorter husband, hands on his hips and hair flowing around his shoulders like a cascade of flames. 

“Talking of needy,” Gellert smirks innocently at Albus, who is giving him a stern look in return. The sharp yet soft face of Gellert should always do the trick. His half-lidded mismatched eyes are very welcoming and his mouth curls up on the sides naturally almost like a gentle cat. 

But no matter how handsome and charming is Gellert Grindelwald, he is no match for the powerful waves of light blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Eyelashes dark and long and eyebrows defined and expressive. Gellert always loses, and that’s because he lets Albus win.

They stared at each other and Aurelius watched them, feeling a mix of both amusement and frightenment (for his papa, of course).

“It was a busy day today,” Gellert tries. Albus does not falter in his demeanor, pointing a brow at him which absolutely did not make Gellert want to shrink into his long coat.

“And the traffic was heavy,” Gellert tries again, Albus remains not budging. Gellert glances an eyeball towards Fawkes, who is giving him the same expression. That damn bird.

Gellert knows what he has to say, but being the stubborn family man in his mid-life, it is unbearable to do so. He is of the two most powerful wizards to ever exist, how could a short man with long hair and a neat beard boss him around like a disobedient child this way? Well, reason being that the other wizard of the two is Albus. And Albus has that look that can scare any grown powerful man away, including Germans.

Gellert knows Albus will not want to raise that brow higher than it already is, so he surrenders, giving Albus what he may want to hear. “I’m sorry I’m late, Liebling. Happy Valentines Day.” 

Albus stares at him, indecisively and cocking his head, looking like he’s debating on accepting Gellert’s apology. 

“And I just want you to know-,” Albus had not noticed one of Gellert’s arms behind his back, he’s intrigued now. “That I love you. Happy Valentines Day, my love.” Gellert’s arm is in full view, holding a gorgeous bouquet of roses. 

They both heard the “Ooh” of Aurelius from the couch.

Albus tries not to sigh from the view of the beautiful flowers, instead his facial expression settles with ‘I’m may or not be impressed’ as he pursed his lips. 

Gellert shakes the flowers that he has displayed in the air, like he’s wagering them.

Alright. Albus grabs the flowers, letting loose finally but still not giving Gellert the satisfaction. He smells them. “You better have bought these from the store instead of creating them through magic before answering the door.” 

“Of course, Liebling.” Gellert lets loose as well, letting his shoulders fall and walking towards his husband and settling his hands around his waist. He kisses him shortly, pronouncing the ‘smooch’. “Who do you think of me to be?” 

Albus sinks into the embrace of the taller man, lovingly going back for another, longer kiss. “My Gellert,” Albus answers his question. He rubs his hands on Gellert’s shoulders affectionately. 

“Please stop.” Both men heard their son beg in a tiny voice. They laughed together, knocking them back to the reality that there is dinner to be served (even with the help of Fawkes alerting them about it). 

“Aurelius, set the table, please.” Albus directs to Aurelius as he breaks his rule (again) and magically has plates fly from the cupboard. He serves the meal on each plate, each having its turn.

Aurelius got up, revealing to his fathers once again how tall he’s gotten. Not only is he taller than Albus, but on his way to tie with Gellert too. He’s grown a lot, but his dads don’t want to think about it right now.

Gellert wastes no time in embracing his son when he came near him, kissing him on his black hair. Aurelius warms up to the gesture, almost like he is purring. “How was your day, my boy?” Gellert asks softly, with a hand on his son’s cheek. 

“S’ fine.” Aurelius only answers, and that is okay. 

Gellert helps Aurelius set the table, occasionally cheating with magic which Albus would call out on if he wasn’t busy with plating. 

The plated food flies over to the table, setting themselves in between sets of silverware. The three of them pull out their chairs sitting down. Aurelius grabs a napkin and attaches it over his collar.

Gellert is about to dig in until Albus ahem’d. He glances to see his husband and son holding hands. Oh, yes. Gellert drops his fork and extends his arm across the table, attaching palms with Albus.

They aren’t praying; they aren’t religious at all. (Especially regarding Aurelius’ last situation). Albus just loves to do a reflection. A thanks for having his lovely family and thriving. The least Gellert could do is taking part, but Gellert does more and returns the energy. 

“I am so grateful for both of you. I would not trade moments like this for anything in the world. Happy Valentines, my joys.” Albus tells them wholeheartedly, sincerity showing with just his body language alone. 

Gellert, smiling softly back, whispers an ‘I love you’. Aurelius bows his head, nodding along.

Fawkes squawks, annoyed that he is being ignored. “You’re my joy too, beauty.” Albus chuckles. “All of you,” he says as he swings his foot calmly around Antonio, who is chewing on a toy under the table.

“Alright, I don’t want to use any heating spells so feast up.” Albus claps, and they do.

As Aurelius and Gellert eat, they exchange looks, almost like a cringe or a distaste. “Anything wrong?” Albus asks. 

“Not at all, Liebling,” Gellert smiles falsely as Aurelius shakes his head too instantly. “Alright then, I think the sauce is missing more pepper..” Albus trails off as he gets up and occupies himself in the kitchen.

Barely before Albus returns, Gellert and Aurelius collectively spit the meal out into their napkins. They can tell why Albus rarely cooks. Clueless Albus sits down and smiles. “All well?” and his boys give him a thumbs up. All good.

-

-

-

It’s now after nightfall, and only warm lampshades light up the apartment. Aurelius is crumbled up on the couch reading a book and Albus peacefully knits in his armchair. 

Gellert not too loudly comes back into the living room, as he passes the Phoenix that meditates in his cage. Soft romantic tunes are the only thing you can hear, and the beauty of his Albus and the contentment of his son comforts him. 

Gellert passes his son on the couch, who looks up curiously. Gellert turns the volume of their old-fashioned radio louder, lyrics becoming clear. He then preys up to Albus, standing over him.

Albus only averts his gaze from the scarf he was making to look at Gellert questionably. 

“Verschwenden Sie diese Nacht nicht mit diesem Schal. Dance with me.” Gellert holds a hand out, charming as ever. 

“I thought you hated Valentines Day.” Albus resumes knitting carelessly, “And this scarf is for you. I’m tired of you complaining about your pale neck.”

Gellert, being as stubborn and daring as he is, grabs the scarf from Albus’ lap and throws it on the couch beside Aurelius. Albus, before having time to protest, was pulled up to stand in front of Gellert. Both flush against each other with the light of the moon shining against their faces. 

“Dance with me.” Gellert repeats, taking Albus’ hand into his.

Albus does not protest.

They moved to the middle of the room with just a few backward steps, settling in front of the window. With the hands intertwined, they find a comfortable position. Music aligning with their uncertain motions as they find the melody and rhythm. 

Gellert led Albus, swaying him on the rug. Albus keenly followed, laughing gently when Gellert winked at him. This is life.

Gellert dares and dips Albus, and Albus laughs more, louder and genuine. Aurelius watches their love, and it’s visible how he’s unbelieving of having two parents who actually love each other so much. 

Their necklace sparkled between them. The symbol of their love, the emblem of their marriage. The bounding of their souls, their promise to each other. It’s glistening like a star in the night, their two blood drops occasionally colliding to shape like a heart.

Albus has his head against Gellert’s chest, and Gellert has his chin on Albus’ head. Forty-six years and their love never faltered. They were meant to each other, equals in power and equals in love.

From soft voices, the Patronus Charm was cast by them together. So aside from them, a Phoenix and a Dragon appeared to fly around their legs. The Phoenix and the Dragon gracefully loomed around each-other, their loving movements like blue flames swirling around blue waves. The two creatures purred and danced in harmony, like how they were born to be. 

A Phoenix and a Dragon. The Yin and Yang. The soulmates. The perfect marriage. 

Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald exist for one another. They are the perfect collision. The perfect couple. 

After hearing their son yawn, they separated slightly. “Bedtime, don’t you think?” Albus eyes twinkle and Gellert nods. Bedtime.

-

-

-

Albus is tucking his teenager comfortably to bed, protectively tucking him a little too tight. Aurelius doesn’t mind.

“Dad?” Aurelius speaks from where he’s lying on his pillow comfortably. Albus seats himself on the bed close to him, petting his son’s cheeks with the back of his palm. “What do you need, sweetheart?” 

“How are you and papa married?”

Ah. Innocent sixteen-year-old. Albus supposes he never shared the story on how they could marry. He’s told their son about their first meeting numerous times, but not of the night at the barn. 

“Aurelius, this necklace-” Albus has the necklace in his palm. He never has it, but he does tonight. “This necklace keeps your papa, and I bound forever.” Albus holds the vial close to his heart, smiling tenderly. “Your father proposed to me one night. The night wasn’t special or anything, it was only midnight. I remember the emotions running through me because keep in mind I was only seventeen.” 

Aurelius stares at the necklace and at his dad, waiting for him to carry on with the story.

“The thing is that, we couldn’t even marry legally. Not even today we can. So Gellert got creative. We were young and passionate, so we thought ‘Why the Hell not?’ So, next thing I knew, we were in your uncle’s barn, performing an illegal blood ritual as young adults. And this was the outcome.” Albus holds up the necklace, passing it onto Aurelius’ hands, which Aurelius did not expect but took. He felt the patterns, thumb grazing the hearts in the metal. He could hear the blood gleaming, it’s almost like they’re singing. 

“We did not become married in papers, but we became married in soul. And there is absolutely nothing that can separate us.” 

Aurelius handed the necklace back to his dad, who took it and gave Aurelius a kiss on his forehead in return.

“I have another question.” Aurelius says before Albus fully got up. Albus settled back down onto the bed. “Of course, my love. What is it?”

“One time you mentioned having a sister during a fight with papa. Who is she?”

There it is. Albus knew this day would come, but why did it have to be now. Especially having brought up that he and Gellert got into an argument a few days ago, which he doesn’t want to think about on Valentines Day.

Albus looked at his lap, feeling at his son’s blanket. He smiles. “Ariana was my little sister.”

“What happened to her?” Aurelius, bless his heart, leaving his comfort zone because of his curiosity. How could Albus deny the truth to him? His life is already filled with lies and deceit. 

“I failed to take care of her. A group of muggles in her youth hurt her, Aurelius. She became very sick after that, and in result your grandfather attacked them. They sent him to Azkaban after.” It hurts to tell this story, it’s the first time he says it out loud. It’s like he’s being forced to come to terms with it.

“After that, our lives continued like normal. Your grandmother moved us to a small town named Godric’s Hollow, and I was never too happy about that. It was old and empty. I felt wasted there.” Albus knew Aurelius could relate. 

“While I was at school, preparing to travel with my good friend, I had gotten the word that my mother died. And I had to go home.” deep breaths, deep breaths. “So instead living the life destined for a prodigy, I stayed in the small town as head of the family. Then I met your father, and I made some mistakes.” 

Now is when Albus reaches for Aurelius’ hands. This story is difficult to tell, and he knows without having told it before.

“Because of my obsession with the future and becoming successful, I became blind to the needs of Ariana. Like a fool, I neglected her and discarded her like she was an inconvenience. She needed me, and I wasn’t there. I was selfish.” 

“What happened then?” Aurelius mumbled cautiously. 

Albus’ mouth hangs open, his words refusing to come out. He swallows and holds his son’s hands tighter. 

“She ended her life.”

“She committed suicide?” This genuinely shocked Aurelius until Albus urges him to lie back on the bed. Albus doesn’t know what to do with himself at the moment, he’s feeling this sort of urgency. His eyesight stings and he feels sick.

“Yes, yes, she did. Not a day goes by I don’t think about what I’ve done and what I should have done. I failed her, and then I vowed to take care of you. To never make the same mistake again.” 

Albus bends his body to hug his son, who hugs back tightly. “I love you so much, promise me you’ll always be my child?” He kisses and pets the boy’s scalp.

“I promise. I love you, dad.” 

“Now-” Albus, exhausted from emotions, sits up. “Sleep, we have homework to go through tomorrow, okay? And we’re meeting Uncle Newt at The Zoo.” 

Aurelius nods, hiding under the covers. 

“Goodnight, my child.” Albus whispers. He finally stands up and goes to turn off the light, lightly patting Antonio who lies on his small bed on the ground half asleep. The light shuts off, and he’s out the door, leaving it crack.

As he wipes his eyes and tries to get through the hallway, there is his husband, Gellert, who had been clearly listening into their conversation. Albus crosses his arms.

Instead of a witty remark in defense, Gellert wraps his arms around Albus, soothing his back. Albus melts into his arms. 

“You did alright, Albus, You did alright. You’ve done a wonderful job raising our son. Bleiben Sie in der Vergangenheit, wenn Sie müssen. Genau wie du es mir beigebracht hast, confession is a relief.” Gellert takes Albus’s hands and wholeheartedly kisses his knuckles. 

Albus stares at his husband appreciatively, a single tear falling on his face. Gellert raises his thumb to wipe it off, kissing Albus sweetly afterward. 

-

-

-

The couple is preparing for bed, Albus filling up a vase with water for his roses to decorate the nightstand. He’s wearing a satin robe, with a nightwear set underneath. 

Hands caress him from behind, surprising Albus, but he hums in approval. 

“I didn’t hear you come out of the shower.” Albus pushes his body against Gellert’s damp skin, Gellert rocks them both together lightly. Albus could tell he’s only wearing undergarments. 

“Years and years together and I still gasp at your beauty. Albus, you are magnificent.” Gellert whispers against his ear, sending a shiver down Albus’ spine. “Oh, stop it, you. Those words worked for a young naïve teenager, but they do not work for me now.” 

“You are extraordinary, Albus Dumbledore.” Gellert feels around Albus’ body, massaging him all around. Oh yes. 

“Do you know what a tradition for Valentines Day is?” Albus asks playfully, turning around to caress his husband. 

“Enlighten me, Professor Dumbledore.” Gellert plays the game too, teasing. 

Albus makes Gellert walk backward until the back of Gellert’s legs hit the edge of the bed. “I think you are more of a visual learner, hm?” Albus nibbles at his lips, sighing when Gellert grasped him by the hips and connected his lips to Albus’ collar. 

He kissed and sucked, marking him as his own. Moving up to the side of his neck and his breath sending chills through Albus’ skin. This was perfect.

Gellert’s hand went through his soft locks, feeling strands in between his fingers. Albus can’t deal with that anymore.

Albus separated, and Gellert clearly was not happy about it, which amused him. “Wait here, my charming man.” and he shoved Gellert to sit back onto the bed. 

Gellert smirked and went along with him, positioning himself to sit all the way back against the pillows. Comfortable and patient for his Albus. 

Albus blows a kiss and leaves their room, moving down the hall to find the kitchen.

He rustled around cabinets looking for something specific. Ah. There it is. Albus grabs the bottle of wine and with the Accio Charm he brings two wine glasses his way.

Fawkes tiredly gives Albus a judgemental look. Oh, that bird.

Albus is honestly all jittery from nerve and excitement. He and Gellert hadn’t made love in a while.. And It’s not that they can’t get in the mood, it’s just they never have the time to. Albus stays up all night to mark papers and Gellert is always needed at the Ministry. Plus that their son is homeschooled, so he’s always there. 

Gellert finally has a day off tomorrow, and Albus marked papers ahead of time. So yes, he planned this. The wine is brand new! 

Albus calms himself with a body exercise he learned from his colleague Minerva and made his way back to their bedroom. Checking himself out in the mirror just before.

Albus slowly opens the door, ready to give his husband a show. He’s holding the cork unscrewer between his teeth seductively. He knows Gellert will find it ridiculously, but mischievously attractive. 

He saunters into the bedroom, teasing with his body movements. “Are you ready for your evening, Mr. Head of Security- oh Merlin.”

The cork unscrewer falls from Albus’ mouth and lands on the rug, the glasses almost fell too honestly. And the wine.

His husband, Gellert Grindelwald, is lying asleep on the bed. He’s drooling too. Fucker. 

Albus sighs and places the wine and glasses on a table beside the door. He was feeling a headache of some sort from the barely edible food he prepared today, so why not have a peaceful sleep with your husband on the special night of Valentines day?

Albus slipped through the covers, shutting off the light of the lamp beside the bed, and grabbing for his eye mask. Gellert turns to wrap an arm over his hip, holding him tight against him. Fuck the eye mask, Albus decides. He wants to see the face of his husband when he opens his eyes the next morning. His husband for life.

He settles back against him, holding the hand that’s over him in his. It’s all lovely. 

Albus Dumbledore drifts off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Using Phoenix and Dragon Together -
> 
> "Because a harmonious marriage is a balanced partnership in which both the husband and the wife can fully express their unique energies, the Yin-Yang energy of the dragon and phoenix together came to be a Feng Shui symbol of good luck and harmony in marriage."
> 
> That should explain it all for you. And Gellert's fondness to fire gives it away a bit. And the magic dragons he set off to swallow Paris whole after he decided Paris sucks.
> 
> German translates: 
> 
> Verschwenden Sie diese Nacht nicht mit diesem Schal. = Don't waste this night on this scarf.
> 
> Bleiben Sie in der Vergangenheit, wenn Sie müssen. Genau wie du es mir beigebracht hast = Dwell in the past if you need to. Just like you taught me to
> 
> I'm @scvmvnder on Twitter and Thotvengers on Tumblr. Hasta la vista, babey


End file.
